


A Second

by entrecomillas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrecomillas/pseuds/entrecomillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is but an invention of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second

**Author's Note:**

> As I started writing this entry, all paragraphs were roughly 100 words so I decided to make them stand-alone drabbles that work together as a story, unfortunately I didn’t get a beta so please excuse all mistakes. Originally written for the Passage of Time challenge at [HG Silverlining.](http://hg-silverlining.livejournal.com)

Though the thought of snogging the hell out of Ginny has been on his mind for months now, it takes Harry a mere second to decide on finally kissing her, bearer of that familiar flowery scent, owner of gorgeous fiery hair, Ginny. And even if that kiss is going on and on for several sunlit days, it is in that beautiful, content moment when their lips break apart that Harry, his forehead resting on Ginny’s, looks at her with such sheepish longing that Ginny has no other choice but to give herself whole to him, for the first time, again.

Saying that Ginny is on Harry’s mind during the painfully long hours he spent hunting the Horcruxes down would be the under-statement of the year. The way he clings to the Maurader’s map seems saner if you consider how her eyes are staring back at him from every tree, how he feels guilty when taking pleasure in recalling the way her body always seemed to be pressed between his and a wall. It never ceases to amaze him, how the memories he treasures of their time together only take a second to go from overwhelming to simply not bloody enough.

It’s all clumsiness and last minute doubts before giving into the frantic search of the other, the swinging of hips, the desperate need to make sure that this kiss is saying all they can’t say as they give into their bodies deepest need and soon they are both crying and rocking each other and they are tears of joy, of knowing they can devote themselves to a life together and that daring to contemplate the possibility of tomorrow is no longer wishful thinking.  
He may not last more than a second but that sure is more than enough for now.

In what Harry will recall as just a second –though Ginny might beg to differ- they go from company to crowd, from couple to family. As Harry holds little James Potter in his arms, a perfect mix of his and Ginny, the realization that there is something much more greater than everything he has lived until now is so overpowering that he’s afraid he might burst with joy and crush that tiny life in his arms in the process. As she takes James in her arms Ginny smiles, for she knows this is the second time he’s given her life.

It just takes a glance, a knowing smile, a second and then all their lives come back in a powerful, heartwrenching rush, playing before their eyes. Of course it’s not over and memories are being made as the train parts from King Cross and Lily runs after it, waving and crying. The boys are going to Hogwarts, Harry’s hair is greying and where did these nineteen years go? Harry can’t get his mind around how everything went by so quickly. They have been so happy together, still are. It still feels like sunlit days and pure bliss. All is well.


End file.
